


Confessions of a Teenage Freaky Math Genius

by 8Perks_of_being_a_Fanfic_Writer



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Because there wasn't a lot we got to see of her character from the movies, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Out of Character, Random - Freeform, Some of the pieces focus on troyella or her with the wildcats or on herself, Written For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Perks_of_being_a_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/8Perks_of_being_a_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must be something to the life of the freaky math transfer who's never stayed in one place for more than a few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fondness for these movies and kinda wondered about Gabriella. She's shy, she's introverted, she's helpful. I wrote some fun drabbles about her and her relationships to her friends.

Slushies  
"Cherry?" Troy questioned. On one hot summer day he begged and begged for addictive sugary different flavored dyed frozen drinks. He figured slushies would save them both from succumbing to the hot temperature and sweat covered to her living room couch. Even though her mood had matched the strength and motivation of a kid being asked to clean their room, she caved. And here they were in a 7-11 with her back turned to him, filling up a Big Gulp Cup, as he lightly teased at her choice. It to match with his stupid red baseball shirt. She wouldn’t admit that out loud. She loves cherry the same way he loves blueberry. His choice matched her blue crop top which he meant to say she looked great in."Yes Cherry." She responded smiling. Unspoken after paying,they walked she slurped. Troy took his phone out for the special occasion.They playfully stick their red and blue colored tongues at the screen as he took the picture.


	2. Pens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most annoying people in world are the people that don't know when they're being annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the Gabriella/ Sharpay rivalry kinda funny. On one hand it's comedic that Gabriella can easily turn the other cheek even when Sharpay is being bitter or insulting to her face because Gabriella might secretly be a troll. I want to come back to these two a few times because this is the one where Sharpay actually does get to Gabby.

Sometimes Sharpay played her retractable pens too much. Over and over, the clicking sound was made in unison with her weekly different coated painted fingernails in class. Gabriella assumed that it was a unconscious tic to calm nerves or fill in boredom which was understandable. But Sharpay did it so frequently that it made her fantasized about grabbing the pen and thowing it out the window. A little dramatic but her own boyfriend was the master of being over the top and his dramatics might have rubbed off on her. Maybe the next birthday present is non retractable pens. Something sparkly pink or those glitter galore gel pens. There's also the ones with poofy feathers on the top. Anything quiet. So yes, the new pens would be a better gift instead of spending an hour getting her a nice card that Sharpay would cut up and throw away along with the Claire's earrings away in the trash.Not that it would ever bother Gabriella.


	3. Comedy

They met at a ski resort. They coincidentally met again at his school. They’ve gotten to know each other and become so in sync that they even finish each other (“sandwiches!” he quipped) Their so-called rivals are siblings who sing love songs with each other. Did someone make an order of squick with an extra “ewww” on the side? Luckily it's only for competition which they usually won because no one in the school could match the talented twins' high spirit and intensity. She's not sure if anyone wants to. Than there are huge posters of the school’s very own basketball team members in the halls. Seriously aren’t there other sport teams at this school she wondered one day. Sure she’s never been really good at sports. Walking around the gym room floor with a good page-turner and her iPod and it's an easy "A" for that class. And she could care less but where is the consideration for the baseball team, or football team or even the glee club? 

In their first meeting, he admitted he frequently sings in the shower.How much flirting would she need to do to get him to spill on which songs he sings in there? Maybe a lot but it would be worth it. Also she has met a teacher who’s very anti social media. No phones, no tablets, no devices to come off in class even on vibrate mood. He said stuff he didn’t mean because of something he never would have done in the first place or even signed up for. That last part should have been hilarious as the rest but stung more than made her laugh as she reminisced in her ivory canopy bed. How ridiculous it must have been for him to sign up to sing and act with the amateur musical talents he has along side a stage fright ridden girl he's known for less than a month. She'll laugh about it one day. Just not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update especially for a short chapter, life got in the way. Also I was writing something else much longer and will post later on when it's finally finished.


End file.
